Radio communication technology has greatly advanced in recent years, as evident by the high performance digital mobile phones currently available.
One of the components that make up a mobile communications network is the base transceiver station (BTS) which establishes a communications link with a mobile station (i.e. a mobile phone). By means of the communications link data are sent and received from the mobile stations and the BTS by an RF signal. The BTS transfers the communications data further into telephony or other communications networks. The BTS also receives data from the telephony or other communications networks that are to be sent to a mobile station.
The modern BTS have to cover a wide frequency bandwidth and a high dynamic range.